championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Avenia Elanaril
Background Descending from the Allerion family, Avenia's great grandfather broke off from the House in exile after bringing great dishonour to the family name. Growing up with a strong sense of patriotism to the nation of Sorreinn the young Avenia used what little fortune her family had left and vowed to rejoin the mighty House Allerion and wash away the stain of shame from her family. After many decades honing her archery and hiring her services out defending the forests from orc and drow incursions did Avenia finally have the confidence to apply for Allerion membership. Impressed by her unflinching resolve and spotless record Achastor himself oversaw her progress, willing to absolve her family of their unfortunate history but had yet to see the young ranger accomplish a truly glorious feat. Entering her hundredth year of age a carefully laid ambush by the nefarious drow was sprung upon Aerion Allerion during training in the Tiranor Mountain range, leaving her and a handful of bodyguards to defend the young lord against overwhelming forces. Chance would have it that the sounds of battle drew the attention of the knightly silver dragons flying nearby, and with their ancestral allies did they thwart the drow's attack. Impressed with her prowess one of the dragons, Taphas, offered to bond with Avenia. Impressed that she attained the loyal friendship of a dragon and grateful for his son's safety, Achastor declared the Elanaril family free from their past dishonour and was appointed the prestigious position as serving as one of his son's own Dragon Knights. Description In contrast to her typical elven beauty, Avenia cares for her appearance only enough to appear presentable when she is called back from ranging to attend Allerion meetings. She devotes all of her spare time formulating strategies and planning for potential attacks against her beloved country, a stressful task that has tasked her mental state, causing Avenia to seem short tempered and generally rude to most. Her position as a Dragon Knight, while a great honour, leaves her more frustrated as she attempts to discipline her comrades. Solana is too hot headed, Tiranor spends more times with dragons than his own race, and Diolrac encourages the worst behaviours of Lord Aerion. Even though much of her life is consumed with upholding her strict ideals, Anevia nonetheless has struck up a relationship with the younger twin heir of House Sunspire, Faethel Sunspire. Where once she felt that it was her duty to continue her family line, the two's mutual respect for one another has evolved into genuine love. Although Achastor has already given his sanction on Avenia leaving House Allerion to be with her beloved, she still upholds the protection of the realm above her own happiness, something that Faethel accepts for the time being in their state of war. Information Level: 15 HP: 148 BAB: 15 Skill Points: 120 Speed: 30 ft Initiative: +10 Racial Traits: Warrior of Old, Forlorn Traits: Elven Immunities, Keen Senses, Low-Light Vision, Eternal Grudge, Long-limbed, Low-light vision Languages: Elven, Common, Draconic, Orc Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Skirmisher: Favoured Favoured Enemy (Orc +4, Drow +4), Wild Empathy, Track +7, Favoured Terrain (Forest +4, Mountain +2), Hunter's Bond (Companions), Woodland Stride, Swift Tracker, Evasion, Quarry, Camouflage Hunter Tricks: Tangling Attack, Uncanny Senses, Defensive Bow Stance, Aiding Attack, Chameleon Step, Skill Sage Feats: Endurance, Mounted Combat, Mounted Archery, Deadly Aim, Weapon Focus (Longbow), Point-blank Shot, Precise Shot, Improved Precise Shot, Improved Critical (Longbow) Style Feats: Far Shot, Rapid Shot, Manyshot, Point Blank Master Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Amulet of Natural Armour +2, Ring of Protection +3, Boots of the Cat, Cloak of Resistance +5 Containers: Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies ! Cannot use skill untrained